


Say Hey If You're Gay

by Leuzkra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuzkra/pseuds/Leuzkra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wears a "SAY HEY IF YOU'RE GAY!" t-shirt and Cas says hey.</p><p> </p><p>Inspiration came from this tumblr post:<br/>http://extra-credit-turtle.tumblr.com/post/118400911593/thewasteoftime-kabudy-why-does-no-one-tell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Hey If You're Gay

Dean woke up, bleary-eyed, on Saturday morning. As he groaned and rubbed his face, he checked his phone for the time and saw that it was almost 11.30. He rolled out of bed, wearing nothing but a pair of batman boxers. Dean considered going out right away, but decided to throw his T-shirt on, with “SAY HEY IF YOU'RE GAY” written on it in rainbow letters, at the last second.

Dean went back into his room and turned his ancient computer on. He was saving up for a new one, but the one he wanted wasn't cheap. It would be a long time before he could dump the piece of crap he was using presently in the trash. As the windows logo flashed, Dean yawned and rubbed his hands through his hair. He got up and walked downstairs to get coffee, still rubbing his eyes. He was on the last step, directly facing the dining table, before he saw what was probably the worst sight he had ever seen. There, sitting at the table with Mary and Sam, was Mr. Novak, the school principal. And because this was Dean's life, Mr. Novak's hot son, Castiel, had accompanied his father.

Castiel was in a couple of Dean's classes, but they didn't really talk. Yet there he was, in a black shirt that clung to him in all the right places, and a smirk on his lips almost bigger than Sam's grin. Castiel's eyes raked up and down Dean's body, lingering on his shirt as he raised an eyebrow and said, “Hey.”

Dean went bright red and stammered out, “Uh- um, er, hey, uh... Hey, Castiel.”

Castiel's eyes flicked to Dean's face and back to his shirt, though Dean wasn't sure why. Mary looked like she was biting back a laugh as she said, “Good morning, sleepy head. Mr. Novak is just here to discuss the school dance. Apparently, they need chaperones! What would you think about me being there?”

Dean shrugged, pointedly not staring at Castiel. “Sure, if you want. It wouldn't bother me.”

Mary grinned. “Great. Now, honey, would you like to go upstairs and put some pants on? And Castiel, dear, you're welcome to follow Dean upstairs. I'm sure he wouldn't mind entertaining you.”

Castiel looked at Dean, who nodded. Castiel smirked. “Well, I'm always up for a bit of entertainment,” he said, winking at Dean.

Dean turned around and took the stairs two at a time, attempting to hide his red face. He grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped them on before throwing his covers over his bed in a half-assed attempt to make the bed. Dean looked down at his shirt, and his eyes widened. The rainbow lettering of the words seemed to sear themselves onto his brain; he could see them when he blinked. He stared at the words, “SAY HEY IF YOU'RE GAY” until he heard his door creak. His gaze shot up and he saw Castiel leaning against his door frame. “Hey,” Castiel said again, smirking.

Dean glanced down at his shirt, to make sure he wasn't making shit up. “Hey,” he said, stepping forwards.

Castiel strutted towards Dean, all confidence and smirks. “Nice shirt.” He said, moving close to Dean, so close Dean could feel the heat radiating off of his body, but not touching him. Dean didn't say anything, just moved closer still, hands hovering above Castiel's hips. Castiel put his fingers through Dean's belt loops and pulled him closer, their groins now flush against each other, and Dean settled his hands on Castiel's hips. Dean looked at Castiel's lips and licked his own, causing Castiel's mouth to fall open. Dean slowly raised one of his hands, trailing his fingers along Castiel's back, then arm, and finally settled at the back of his neck. He brushed his lips lightly against Castiel's, and pulled away. Castiel's eyes had filled with a sudden fire and he surged forward, recapturing Dean's lips and kissing him passionately. Dean met him with an equal amount of passion and moved his hand from Castiel's neck to his hair, gripping the strands tight.

Their hips were pulled so close together, with Dean's hand on Castiel's hip and Castiel's fingers through Dean's belt loops, Dean couldn't help but seek friction against Castiel. He rocked his hips forward, eliciting a gasp from Castiel as he pulled away from Dean's lips and began kissing down his jaw and neck. He found Dean's pulse, which was throbbing exceptionally fast, and began sucking and nibbling at it.

“Fuck, Cas...” Dean groaned, tilting his head to give Castiel better access. Castiel pushed Dean backwards, into the wall, licking down his neck and back to his pulse. Dean's heart rate quickened, and he spread his legs slightly. Castiel smiled against his neck and put his knee between Dean's legs, moving back to Dean's lips and kissing him. Dean moved his hands underneath Castiel's shirt, feeling the hard muscles rippling under his touch. Castiel mirrored him, and Dean was suddenly glad that Sam was such a freak and made the family go along with his crazed health food plans. He had a nice six-pack going on, and damn if it didn't feel good to have Castiel rubbing his hands all over it. Slowly, Castiel lifted Dean's shirt, revealing Dean's stomach, and then yanked the shirt over Dean's head.

Dean barely managed a chuckle before Castiel tore his own shirt off and was back to kissing Dean, chest to chest. The skin to skin contact felt good, and Dean was already aching hard. He groaned as Castiel rutted against him. Castiel trailed his fingers along the waistband of Dean's jeans delicately, as if he were oblivious to Dean's need.

“ _Caaas_...” Dean whined. “Please.”

The fire was back in Castiel's eyes and he began undoing Dean's fly slowly. Dean went to take over, to speed things up, and Cas grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head, and kissed him angrily. “No.” He said gently but firmly, biting Dean's bottom lip.

It was all Dean could do to stay standing, breathing hard, as he watched Castiel pull down his jeans, revealing his batman boxers for the second time that day. “I have got to get cooler boxers,” said Dean, half to himself.

Castiel chuckled as he palmed Dean through the boxers. “I think they're quite alright, actually. Kind of cute, in a dorky way.”

Dean licked his lips as Cas began kissing down his chest, gently at first, then adding pressure and teeth as he sank closer to the ground. Castiel stopped at Dean's groin and started sucking at his hip in a way that made Dean moan lowly. He threaded his fingers through Castiel's hair and concentrated on not coming before Castiel even touched his dick.

Seemingly satisfied with the bright red mark he had left on Dean's hip, Castiel continued down Dean's body. As he fingered the waistband of the boxers, Castiel looked up at Dean. “Is this okay?” He asked.

Dean nodded. He wasn't sure he could describe just how okay with it he was. Castiel, however, seemed to get the message. He pulled down Dean's boxers, and grabbed his already hard dick. He wrapped his lips around it and pushed Dean's hips against the wall. Dean gripped Castiel's hair tighter as Castiel got a good rhythm going, occasionally taking his lips off to lick a line down Dean's dick. As they got more comfortable, Castiel took one of his hands off of Dean's hip and started palming his own dick through his jeans. The ache had been becoming unbearable. Dean saw what he was doing and said, “You don't... have to do that. I'll get you off after. If you want.”

Castiel moaned against Dean's dick, and the vibrations caused Dean's belly to fill with heat.

“Fuck,” Dean gasped.

Castiel looked at Dean through half-lidded eyes and Dean was mesmerised by his spit-slicked lips.“I honestly...” Castiel undid the fly to his own jeans and took his dick out, as hard as Dean's was. “Don't know if I'll last that long.” And with that, Castiel went right back to sucking Dean off, stroking his own dick in the process.

“Cas, shit, Cas, I'm gonna come... Fuck!” Castiel sucked Dean through his orgasm.

Dean slumped against the wall after pulling his boxers up. He looked at Castiel, still stroking his dick, and considered just watching him. After a moment, however, he replaced Castiel's hand with his own, locking Castiel in a kiss and trying to remember what felt good when he jerked off. Finally, Cas came with barely a sound, other than a muffled, “Dean!”

They sat there for a few minutes, before Dean remembered that his mother was just downstairs. With Castiel's father. The Principal. “Get up. We need to clean up. I am not getting expelled because the principal's son sucked my dick.” Castiel sighed but otherwise helped Dean clean up his cum and got dressed. As they sat on the bed next to each other, Dean felt very shy all of a sudden. What if that had just been a one-time thing? What were they now? Ex-one night stands? Friends with benefits? Partners? Lovers?

But Dean needn't have worried. Castiel pulled Dean onto his lap and gave him a lazy kiss. “I've wanted to do that to you for a while.” He said, as if he were simply stating that the weather was nice.

“Really?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Mmhmm,” Castiel said. “When Dad said he was coming here I practically ran to the car so he couldn't leave without me.”

“I thought you smelt kind of sweaty.” 

"Ha ha, very funny.” Castiel said sarcastically, laughing.

They sat together in silence for a moment, before Dean gathered his courage. “Did you want to go to prom with me?”

Castiel looked at Dean, expression unreadable. Dean began to wonder if he shouldn't have asked. It could still be a sex-only type of thing, after all.

Finally, Castiel replied, “Not particularly.” Dean's heart dropped. “Prom sounds awful.” He continued, and Dean looked up hopefully. “But, for the company, I will. Besides, I get free tickets from my dad.”

Dean swallowed. “Is that a yes, then?”

Castiel chuckled. “That's a yes, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you enjoyed this, please let me know in the comments. And if you didn't, please also let me know in the comments. I'd love to hear any criticisms you might have.


End file.
